


Arguments

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 2am writings, Arguments, F/M, Forgiving, Post-Mission, Protectiveness, based of a tumblr prompt, but i cannot write porn, i'm always kinda sad at 2 am, little angsty, sorta - Freeform, there was supposed to be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky fight after a mission almost goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

"I can look after myself, Bucky! I don't need you to come running every time I'm in even the slightest bit of pain." You shouted as you both entered your apartment.

  
You had just been on a mission, one that Bucky nearly derailed because he ran to you after he heard you wince in pain over their comms. It wasn't the first time it had happened either. You hated the idea that he thought you couldn't protect yourself. You could, and you did plenty fine without him.

  
"(Y/N), I need you safe. Please understand that." He tried to reason with her, but you were too angry to see it.

  
"You nearly ruined the mission."

"I don't give a shit about the mission," Bucky growled.

"Well, I do." You didn't, but you just wanted a reason to lock yourself in your bedroom.

\---

A couple of hours later you found yourself trying to sleep but being completely unable to. You had been harsh on Bucky, you knew that, and you needed to apologise. But he wasn't in the apartment, and he hadn't been for a while.

You were lost in your thoughts when you felt the covers being pushed aside and a warm body slipping into bed beside you. You knew who it was, Bucky's signature leathery scent tipped that off, but you made no move to turn around. 

"I'm sorry, doll." He murmured into your ear, as he wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you closer, enveloping you in heat. "I'm scared I'm gonna not be there one day and I'll lose you."

"You're never gonna lose me, Buck." You mumbled, voice rough from disuse. You turned around to face him and smiled tenderly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Bucky pressed his forehead against yours and let out a small huff of breath. "No, you had ever right to do so. I may be a little overprotective sometimes, I can see where that gets a little annoying."

"It's a nice sentiment, but how about next time I tell you when I'm in serious pain or trouble?" You look into his ice blue eyes that gleam in the low light.

"I can agree to that." Bucky tilted his chin up to capture your lips with his. "Anything I can do to make things up to you?"

"Stay tonight." You asked softly.

Bucky kissed you again, before letting you tuck into his neck and slip into your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based off of the Tumblr Imagine Prompt; "Imagine Bucky eating you out after an argument", but I can't write porn and it's 2 AM which is my usual 'write sad shit' time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!


End file.
